


homage

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: you'll always find me breaking out my conspiracy board with red strings & shit over drift's little face makeup
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Megatron
Series: shots of engex [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	homage

Despite how few of them there were and the relatively limited spaces for them to go, it was some time before Megatron saw Drift alone. Almost as if their compatriots were worried that, unchaperoned, two ex-Decepticons might forget how to be Autobots. Maybe that was unfair; it was likely _her t_ hey were worried about, but the thought amused Megatron anyway.

And still, seeing them -- even from afar -- was breathtaking. Drift had always been beautiful, whether in the way they'd shone despite the worst the Dead End gave them, or the dangerous, predatory beauty that had gleamed about them as Deadlock. She'd even seen them briefly after their defection, or in stills and holos around the _Lost Light's_ databanks -- all generous curves and sleek points.

Seeing them up close now was even more striking. The stills didn't do Drift justice, the way they stepped towards Megatron with an airy grace that was so unlike the guarded stalking or swagger she'd seen in them before that if she didn’t know them so well she might've thought this Drift a different mechanism altogether.

As it was, Megatron sat still and watched as Drift approached her, a look on their face that... wasn't a smile but had the potential to be. A very open look.

If she wasn't careful, she'd start idly composing stanzas like this! That was far more romantic than she really was.

Drift arched an optic ridge -- they must have read some part of her thoughts on her face. "What?"

Megatron shook her helm. "Nothing," she said. "Just thinking about how much you've changed."

Drift's gaze slid pointedly to her chest, still proudly displaying an Autobot sigil. "I'm not the only one."

Megatron snorted softly. "I suppose you're right."

Incredibly, they were within her reach; she didn't quite know what to do with that display of confidence -- or trust -- except to show it wasn't misplaced. Slowly, she reached a hand out, waiting for any signal to back off. She received none, and eventually let her hand cup Drift's cheek. Her thumb carefully traced the length of the red mark on their cheek, from their optic and down to their jaw.

It was the thing that had caught her attention the most. Familiar, in a way. And yet... "I assume Ratchet filled you in on Dai Atlas' death..." The mech had borne similar facial markings.

There was the smile. "Yes, but that's not the only part of my past I chose to reflect."

So there it was -- simple yet profound. Megatron smiled, though hesitatingly. "I see... and I thought I was simply being vain."

Drift laughed softly, turning their helm into her hand and encouraging more of her gentle touches. "Why wouldn't I? I defected, but I don't forget _everything_..."

Megatron hummed. She wasn't sure she should be diving into those thoughts right now, not with the DJD at the door. But it was still nice to hear, that Drift thought well enough to include an homage to their shared past folded into a tribute to Dai Atlas.

"I'm honored," she murmured instead, and leaned forward to gently press her lips to the top of Drift's helm.

**Author's Note:**

> you'll always find me breaking out my conspiracy board with red strings & shit over drift's little face makeup


End file.
